


mcyt one shots!

by jaceycakes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaceycakes/pseuds/jaceycakes
Summary: just ask in comments and i’ll try to get it done asap!this is for writing practice btw so it’ll be shit
Kudos: 1





	mcyt one shots!

heyyaaa uh

so uh im new to writing fanfic, so just give me mcyt suggestions (smut, angst, fluff, etc) and i’ll try to make a oneshot of it!

things i wont do:

-jschlatt smut

-wilburxdream

-tommy smut

-tommyxtubbo

-any shipping of tommy, really.

-tubbo smut

-ranboo smut

-any smut of minors

-technoblade ships


End file.
